


Dictionary

by babyzzt (junmyawm)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Demigod!AU, Gen, More characters added along the way, but really no incest trust me, gods dont have dna, trust me no incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyawm/pseuds/babyzzt
Summary: Zhu Zhengting is the new perfect camper recently claimed by Aphrodite. Strange is also another way to describe him. He doesn't fit in among his siblings at all. It's the aura, the talent, the godly aspect. I would know because I'm Cai Xukun and he claims to be my brother.((dont worry the universe and setup of the story will be explained as the story goes on for those who arent aware of mythology)





	1. Prologue

**_Empousa_** (Ancient Greek: Ἔμπουσα"; plural: Ἔμπουσαι Empousai) is a shape-shifting female being in Greek mythology, said to be one-legged and having a leg of copper, commanded by Hecate, whose precise nature is obscure.[1] In Late Antiquity, the empousai has been described as a category of phantoms or spectres, equated with the "lamiai and mormolykeia, thought to seduce and feed on young men.

* * *

 

 

The storm was too strong to be ignored. It surprised the whole camp. Such weather would've been normal if it didn't break out in the middle of a summer afternoon.

_Were the Gods fighting again?_

Everyone was wet but they couldn't be bothered. I, for one, didn't bother taking cover. As a son of Aphrodite, I'm quite conscious of my styled hair getting all flat from acid rain. But the boy staggering to our camp's entrance was truly intriguing.

His left leg oozed of blood. Instead of applying pressure on the gash, he held onto his neck and warily looked back as he dragged himself. Pretty boy with concerning wound on the neck. Must be from an _empousa._

I often worked inside the infirmary with a few of my siblings. The rest of them participate elsewhere or simply stay in the cabin. Afterall, its not an Aphroditie thing to always work. 

Chen Linong, an Apollo kid was the first to snap out of the trance and immediately assisted the wounded newcomer.

"C'MON GUYS WOUNDS DON'T HEAL THEMSELVES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt/curiouscat: babyzzt
> 
> leave comments and dont hesitate to send words which i can look into for inspiration for next chapters (i'll make sure to dedicate the chapter tocyou as well)


	2. Mysterious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- not proofread  
> \- english: not my first language  
> \- sorry for short and slow updates  
> \- drop by twitter and curiouscat : @babyzzt

_**mysterious** _

 

_difficult or impossible to understand, explain, or identify_

* * *

 

     If someone told me Camp Prodem had a peaceful environment, I, wouldn't believe them, actually I think no one would. I followed Wang Ziyi, Son of Ares, after he threw the wounded boy on his back as a form of assistance. Our dear, Nongnong, started to loose the composure he had before entering the infirmary. The other Apollo kids scattered around the area attending to other wounded campers adding to the chaos that's making the composure crumble. __Then there's charming me on a wooden chair watching arguments unfold.  
  
"Just pour more nectar on him!" Ziyi sighed while wiping blood of his face.  
  
"I'm the doctor here!" Linong fired back, "I know what I'm doing."  
  
     The boy's deep wounds were starting to heal thanks to the godly liquid but it wasn't enough. Blood still flowed and soaked the pristine white sheets. Without the dirt and wounds, the newcomer will surely look out of this world, or at least half out of this world. He was a mystery that draws me in. Like a puzzle waiting, _wanting_ , to be solved. Not much like my mother, yes. If I didn't know better, I'd say I'm Athena's but of course the gods won't make mistakes in claiming, right?  
  
"He can handle a few more drops of nectar!" Ziyi retorted. "Don't tell me you don't sense it?"  
  
"The strength of the aura doesn't affect the immunity of a demigod." Linong immediately kept exposed bottles of nectar inside the drawers. He sighed taking a look at the still bleeding man.  
  
"We're doing this the old-fashion way." The cheery smile was back on the Son of Apollo as he called for his brothers.  
  
I raised my hand like a student in class waiting to be acknowledged. "Do you need help?"  
  
"I urgently need warm water." Ordered the doctor in the room.  
  
"Find a Hephaestus kid with fire powers, ON IT!" I stood up and mocked saluted before dashing away to familiar orange cabin.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAAH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED! I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO LEAVE REACTIONS!! i want to know what you guys

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @babyzzt
> 
> you can leave suggestions at my curiouscat of the same username
> 
> constructive criticism is welcomed


End file.
